retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Nizara, City of the Nayad
Access The zone is located at the bottom of the Forsaken City . From the Forsaken City entrance, jump in the water on your left. Find the underwater tunnel and swim to its end. On the dry land nearest to you, you will either see the Nizara portal, or else a named monster called Zin'vra, the Portal Keeper (level 67^^^). If the Portal Keeper is present, then you must slay her to open the portal. Description Nizara is a very challenging zone designed for a full group at level 70-75. The lockout is 18h like other tier 7 instances. A very well equipped group is an absolute must. Most mobs cast a spell called Flameclaw that stuns and applies a very high dmg heat DOT which is now curable. Flameclaw will wipe a tank even with max fire resist in 2 seconds. Two healers and an enchanter type are highly recommended. The average trash nayad is between level 71-74. The all have an AE kick back and a rear AE tail lash. Most of the trash will cast Flameclaw on single target. Some of the groups of trash in this zone can range from 1 ^^^ to 5 ^^'s. One of the best strategies to defeating requires clearing an area and pulling the mobs back into the cleared area. NOTE: The kick back from the mobs will kick you into the ceiling of the room and may cause the mobs above you to add! Bosses The following named mobs are located in this zone: *Sshi'vaez the Studious - level 72^^^ with 4 72^^ Nizari Students as adds. She is located at . *Mai'sith, The Devouring One - level 73^^^ with two adds. Found up the first bridge from entrance. Has a huge AE knockback that will cut through your group quickly. (Special Attack: Devouring Spirit, inflicts 50% of your Max Health in damage on you, impossible to resist.) Fight her within an enclosed room (e.g. the starting room). Stun/stifle her and burn down fast. She does high Magic damage but she is mezzable as are the adds. *Zhi'feng, Lady of Darkness - level 73^^^, no adds. Found in the room overhead of entrance. To make her attackable, you must first kill Mai'sith, loot the herbs, and place them in the brazier in the room next to Misress Zhi'feng. Has an AE knockback, so fight her within her enclosed cubby, and avoid the doorway. *Aeri'ssth the Mana Weaver - level 74^^^ with 2 adds. She will summon a fire elemental that will force all member of the group to target it untill it dies. After it dies you can return to killing her. She will continue to summon these throughout the fight. *Dutheris, The Deathless Dark - level 74^^^ Epic X4. Not a very hard fight although its a very long fight easily one-grouped with a well skilled group. *Dutheris, The Dying Dark - level 74^^^ Epic X2. Spawned when the summoning portal underneath Aeri'ssth is deactivated. Kill him as the Deathless Dark before deactivating the portal to get both, otherwise the original will be replaced. *Zsisae, The Quiet Thinker - level 72^^^ with 3 adds. Not a terribly bad fight she is a coercer and will teleport your group members all over the place within 15m. Her adds are mezzable. Also she will mezz your group members *Mistress Zhvari, Nizari'zhi - level 75^^^ with 2 adds. Charm one add and mezz the other; move away from the Power of the Nizari spotlights that do magic DoT, or ignore them with high resists (not a single hit with mgic of 11k) *Vzee'rist the Overseer - level 72^^^ with 2 adds. Has multiple adds but she is mezzable. Does little damage herself but heals a ton. High DPS burns her but otherwise she can go forever as she does not seem to run out of power. *K'hazid - level 74^^^ with four adds. Found in the top room on Mai'Sith's side of the zone. Has a nasty fire AE for 5k or so, that will make short work of unprepared groups. Max fire resist required. Has kick back as well but named and/or adds are mezzable. *K'huthas - level 74^^^ with four adds. Found in the top room across from K'hazid. Has an AE that blurs vision.